Birthday
by Whisper-Foruka
Summary: FE 10. AU. Kind of trailing off the main fic. IkeXMicaiah, for Little Liger.


Birthday Giftfic

Disclaimer: Nope, Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Wow, that is such a creative title . . . Uh, anyways, this is for Little Liger. So, read and tell me your thoughts? Yes, her birthday is in the summer, sorry, but in that way it follows the main story. But there will be some significant differences in each plot.

* * *

Micaiah had slept in, if the sun glaring in her face meant anything; the silveret groaned, shielding her eyes while trying to stretch out sore neck muscles.

After a few more moments of attempting to remedy her pains, she sighed and sat up . . . What a wonderful way to start her birthday. Speaking of which, there was a sound of murmuring outside her door . . . Micaiah sighed once again and called out, "Just come in already."

There was a surprised shriek and then the door opened, emitting Laura Latona, Astrid Silencer, Meg Fortune and Calill Bolganone. "Mickey!" Meg yelled.

"Happy birthday!" Calill sang.

"You look like a puppy!" Laura shouted randomly. Micaiah raised a brow, a puppy . . .?

"Aand, you smell like one too!" Astrid joined in, grinning at the silveret's baffled face, "Ha-Ha-Happy BIRTHDAAY!" she finished off.

Next thing she knew, Micaiah was being mauled by her friend's hugs, "Argh, get off of me! S-stop." but they were unrelenting, actually ruffling her hair, and still shouting things like 'happy birthday', and 'aw, look at the wittle birthday girl'.

"Let go!" Micaiah yelled semi-irritably, after they finally let up, she vainly tried to fix her hair, "You've been around Sothe and Daniel way too much . . ."

"Hey, don't blame your misfortunes on us!" a brunette called from the doorway, beside him, Sothe nodded.

"Whatever . . ." Micaiah sighed, she leaned back into her pillows, shutting her eyes lightly.

"Hey," Calill shouted, "Don't go back to sleep on us!"

"Aw, Cal, leave her be . . . She's obviously thinking about her boy-friend!" Meg sang, giggling when Micaiah sat up sharply.

"Am not!"

"Ooh, look at her face, she's blushing!" Astrid teased.

"W-what?!"

"Look at those pretty, rosy cheeks!" Laura joined in.

"Shut up!" Micaiah shrieked, jumping up and off her bed.

"Mickey! We were just kidding, don't run away!" Laura called.

"Catch her, Daniel!" Calill called.

Both the boys did try to catch her, but she dodged gracefully, sliding underneath Daniel's arms, actually thanking her small frame. Behind her, Sothe cursed, "Blast!" Micaiah straightened, all the while rushing down the hallway and out into the living room.

Tonas looked at her oddly from in front of the stove in the kitchen, "What are you up to, sweetie?"

"Escaping my insane friends!" Micaiah answered before running into the living room and towards the sliding door, after opening it, she stepped out onto the patio. She didn't notice the figure in the yard next to the barbeque. The silveret glanced behind her to see her friends interrogating her amused father and made a run for it down the steps.

After reaching the grass she bolted to the right, bare feet touching freshly mown green . . . Then she noticed him, Ike was standing there, in front of the grill, wearing an . . . Apron?! Sapphire eyes were currently locked on her, and Micaiah rose her own eyes to meet with them. There was humor shining through, and most of all . . . Love. The silveret gave a happy laugh and jogged towards him. The blunette checked the patties on the grill once before turning around and holding his arms wide for the silveret.

After giving a shining grin, Micaiah launched herself into his arms, cuddling her head into his stomach, not minding too much being short. She dimly noticed his hand on her hair, smoothing it down, she blushed and pulled away. He looked at her in confusion, but she just looked sheepish, smoothing her sleeping shorts out, adjusting her askew t-shirt and then straightening her hair as best as she could.

"Sorry I look so terrible . . ." Micaiah mumbled.

"Heh, don't worry about it, you still manage to look stunning." Ike assured, the silveret blushed at his words.

"T-thank you . . . And might I say you look rather fine in an apron?" she looked at his apron, giggling at the hearts and flowers pattern.

"Why thank you, I'll have to wear it next time we go out to dinner." Ike said sarcastically, but the smile was still on his face.

Micaiah laughed and gave him another brief hug before pulling away and letting Ike go back to grilling.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist and the young woman was being tugged away, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Kidnapping you," Meg answered cheerily, "Your guardian is too busy making eats to save you now, priestess of light." She added dramatically.

"Now we can conquer the light forever and rule the world!" Daniel gave a goofy 'evil laugh'. Micaiah rolled her eyes at her friend's game.

"Oh no, what ever shall I do?" Micaiah asked in a fake, damsel-in-distress voice.

"There's nothing you can do, priestess, you are forever to be locked up in the . . . In the tower of . . . Er." Daniel trailed off.

"The Tower of . . ." Sothe offered, "Uh, Valni! Where monsters rule and . . . Uh, you'll never survive!" Micaiah rolled her eyes again.

"Oh no . . . I'm doomed." Micaiah said blankly. By then, Ike had turned around and was staring at the scene before him, amusement in his eyes. "Will I ever prevail?"

"No, you will not, as I said, your dear guardian is preoccupied and will never save you!" Meg said overdramatically.

Ike smirked and took two long strides over to the 'kidnapped' Micaiah and her kidnapper. With one strong pull, he had grabbed the silveret, thrown her over his shoulders and was walking away silently.

"No!! The silent guardian has prevailed!" Sothe shouted.

"But what about his kingdom?! Now they will all die of starvation!" Calill called from somewhere above, probably on the patio.

Ike just shook his head and went back to flipping the burgers.

"Alas, he has also saved the food!" Astrid sighed, "The great hero Ike saves the day . . ."

"We are nothing to his great valor . . ." Sothe shouted, then he flung himself to his knees and started to ask the sky, 'why?!'.

"All hail the Great Lord Ike!" Calill shouted.

Ike just snorted, glancing up at Micaiah who was still on his shoulders, "Well, my heroic guardian, do you mind putting me down now?"

"Hmm," Ike hummed thoughtfully, "Yes I would mind. You see, I can't have you getting kidnapped again." He shifted her on his shoulder slightly, "Not to mention, this is quite the treat."

"You . . . You rat . . ." Micaiah gasped, but she chuckled soon after.

Ike just grinned at her, his sapphire eyes shining in content.

---

Later, after dinner, when the sky was slowly growing darker, the group was either seated on the couch, chair or floor, handing Micaiah her presents.

First was Calill, who was insisting quite vigorously that Micaiah open hers first. It turned out to be three shirts, pink, red and a rich, redish violet color.

From Meg there were a couple of books on Crimean and Frelian history, which Micaiah was quite delighted to get.

Daniel had gotten her a fancy notebook that would come in handy for writing down history notes and such.

Laura's present conceived of a basket of pink peony soaps, lotions, and body sprays. Micaiah's favorite scent.

Tonas had gotten her a laptop, which would definitely come in handy for college, (Micaiah would be starting her Sophomore year now) Micaiah responded to his gift with a hug and a big smile on her face.

Sothe grinned as he handed her his present, sitting back excitedly to watch her open it. Once opened, Micaiah squealed and hugged the special edition DVD of Egyptian history to her chest. Hugging Sothe after her enthusiastic response.

From Astrid was a one hundred dollar gift card to 'Corona and Matrona', which was Micaiah's absolute favorite place to shop.

Ike looked sheepish when all eyes turned to him, "Um, could I have a little time alone with Micaiah?" he seemed to be addressing Tonas more than anyone. Her father nodded in understanding and ushered everyone but Micaiah and Ike out of the room.

The blunette sighed, stepping out of the room for a minute, going into Tonas' room for some reason and coming back out with something behind his back.

After sitting down next to Micaiah on the couch, the smiled and kissed her forehead, the silveret shivered at the simple touch. "Close your eyes for a moment . . .?" She obeyed, starting a little when he took her hands and wrapped them around a metal bar. "Okay, open them.

She did, and gasped, in front of her was an orange and white bird with beady black eyes, it tweeted in what seemed to be greeting. Micaiah stared, hands trembling, moving to open the cage, it slid open and the bird looked unsure for a moment. The silveret reached out with a finger, offering her a perch.

The bird complied and Micaiah found herself giggling in delight, glancing up at Ike's smiling expression.

"She's beautiful . . ." the woman paused, "oh, Ike, thank you so much!" Micaiah brought the bird closer to her face, smiling when the bird actually trusted her enough to nuzzle her face.

"Wow, she's taken an immediate liking to you . . ." the blunette said incredulously.

"Yeah . . ." Micaiah was staring in adoration at the little creature, "I think I'll call her Yune.

"From Begnion lore?" Ike asked in surprise.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I like it." Micaiah stared up at Ike now, smiling serenely.

Yune jumped back into her cage, taking a drink of water from the small feeder. Micaiah set the metal holder down gently, lowering the door.

Ike wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing Micaiah's cheek tenderly, she hugged him back, whispering, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." he held her a moment more, before pulling away, to her disappointment. "I have something else, too . . . I-I'm not sure if you'll like it . . . Or be offended. Or . . ." He actually looked slightly frightened.

"It's okay, just . . .Tell me." Micaiah soothed, wondering what he could possibly have that seemed so scary to give.

Ike slowly took a small box out of his pocket, Micaiah stared at it, heart beating faster. He handed the jewelry case to her slowly. She slowly opened it, to find a ring . . . There were sapphire gems imbedded onto the white gold . . . Carved into the ring itself were the words, 'forever' in latin. The silveret gasped.

"A promise ring . . ." Micaiah felt tears in her eyes, and she jumped at him, wrapping arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest.

"Do-Do you like it?" Ike asked shakily.

"Yes." Micaiah's voice was muffled.

"Do you . . . Want to be together . . . Forever?"

"Yes!" the silveret's voice had came out clear this time, having raised her head to stare at Ike joyfully.

He grinned, wariness melting away and he enveloped her in a warm, comforting hug. Yune could be heard tweeting merrily in the background, an understanding if there ever was one.

"This . . . This is the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

A/N: Well, I think it's safe to say that that was . . . Fluffy. Like cotton candy. Oh my, I'm going to go brush my teeth. Review? Happy Birthday Little Liger!


End file.
